User talk:Wolf 91
Wolf, I understand that you want the show to continue, but please do not leave these ads up for long. In about a week I might delete them. If you have news, i recommend posting them ONLY on the front page. Pikazilla (talk) 14:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Pikazilla, Don't worrie I deleted them all. Sorry about it I just wanted Deadlist Warrior to come back so we could see more warriors. RE: What are you talking about I did't spam when the block ended infackt I got rid of the links in the comment I made and made them say something else. (Is there an E-Con for Face Slap here?) The fact that you edited those comments, might be the reason. Sometimes you're better off not touching your mistakes. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Why not I think I can answer At the moment, your constant begging is annoying him, so he's ignoring you. My advice would be to sit tight, take care of this site, and maybe in a year or so, he'll let you onto Deadliest Fiction. But, until then, Don't pester him. I mean, if you pester him enough, he might ban you from this site too. So, like I said, just maintain this site, don't pester him, and he might rethink your ban, in a year or so. Alockwood1 (talk) 12:46, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks. Vandal I think we may have a vandal on this wiki. This anon, , removed the entire contents of the Nest of Bees page. I have restored it, but I think we may need to have them blocked. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Thank's for letting me know and Don't worrie I blocked him so he can't edit this wiki for 6 months (thou I may change it to a year).Wolf 91 (talk) 04:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Should we make a musculata page? Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 19:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC)I don't know do you think we should (what was a musculata a type of Armor that Hanniba wore)?Wolf 91 (talk) 19:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The Mongol page needs to be fixed. And yes, in answer to your question, Musculata is the armour used by Hannibal. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Ok I'll make the Maculata Page.Wolf 91 (talk) 04:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Wait thier's already the Bronze Cuirass pageWolf 91 (talk) 04:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Multiple Weap Cat It seems harmless, but the name is too long. Shorten it to: "Weapons with Many Users" or something similar. Pikazilla (talk) 03:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 18:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC)I just tryed to but when I clicked the editor thier was No Rename. I might have to try again later.Wolf 91 (talk) 18:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 19:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC)What about the Curved Swords Category he made should we keep that too?Wolf 91 (talk) 19:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm suggesting we should have a sub-category like "Win and Lose Weapons". You know like weapons that had multiple users but if they had at least one win and one loss in the edges. Sorry, that was me by the way. I forgot to sign. Deathblade 100 (talk) 05:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) User:Tigerman0044 Hey, guys. Tigerman0044 here. I have an idea for a category. In the "simulation" or final battle. A category for the weapons that delivered the killing blow in the battle. (Like the khanda, makrigga, etc.) tell me what you think before I make it. Tigerman0044 (talk) 01:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 02:16, April 1, 2015 (UTC)I suppose that Idea is alright.Wolf 91 (talk) 02:16, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Question Could you add the Xipho to the Final Blow Weapons category? Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I can't, it's protected User:Tigerman0044 Did you know what happened to the "Hashashin" page and the one about Rashid Ad-Din Sinan? PersianHashashin (talk) 01:41, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 18:20, October 3, 2015 (UTC)What do you mean and I don't remamber a Hashashin page on this Deadlist Warrior Wiki?Wolf 91 (talk) 18:20, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure their was. They innacuratly had throwing knives as a long ranged weapon. They had a poison khanjar and a composit or recurve bow, they even had incidiary bombs. I can't be making this up. I remmeber reading a battle about Rashid Ad-Din Sinan vs a Samurai warlord or something. Does any of this ring a bell? PersianHashashin (talk) 18:29, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 18:31, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Are you sure your not talking about another wiki called the deadlist fiction wiki, cause theat wiki has a Hashashin page but I don't remamber seeing on on this perticuler wiki?Wolf 91 (talk) 18:31, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks. And sorry for wasting your time. PersianHashashin (talk) 18:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 19:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Hay don't feel bad, it's an honest mistake.Wolf 91 (talk) 19:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Rodent And here's a troublemaker. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.98.152.91. Have fun dealing with him. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:04, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 16:50, October 22, 2015 (UTC)And thanks for fixing his mess and letting me know about him, he wont be able to bother this wiki again for another 3 years.Wolf 91 (talk) 16:50, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Nuisance Hey, I've found who keeps putting pages into the "Special Forces" category. Tell us what you think about it. Deathblade 100 (talk) 01:27, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC)I guss we admins can allow it. What's the harm? What do you guys think?Wolf 91 (talk) 04:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC)